ragingfalconprowrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Sydal
Matthew Joseph Korklan (March 19, 1983) is an American professional wrestler, also known as Matt Sydal and Evan Bourne. He was previously signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and wrestles on its Raw brand under the ring name Evan Bourne. Before signing with WWE, Korklan wrestled on the independent circuit for promotions such as IWA-Mid South, Ring of Honor and the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate under the ring name Matt Sydal. Korklan also had a tenure in the short-lived Wrestling Society X promotion and was featured on Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's early pay-per-view (PPV) events. Korklan is known for his high flying, lucha libre-inspired style of wrestling. Professional wrestling career Early career Korklan was on his high school's wrestling team. While he was a senior in high school, Korklan began training with the St. Louis, Missouri-based Gateway Championship Wrestling (GCW) promotion. After three months of training, Korklan began wrestling for GCW on October 20, 2000, becoming the first person under the age of 18 to receive a wrestler's license in Missouri. Prior to this, Korklan had briefly performed under the ring name Lance Sydal in the Saint Peters Wrestling Organization. In 2003, Korklan (now using the ring name Matt and forgoing a surname) formed a stable in GCW, known as Operation: Shamrock. In addition, Korklan and fellow stable member Billy McNeil formed a tag team. Operation: Shamrock maintained a feud with the villainous Ministry of Hate faction, lead by Nikki Strychnine. Personal life Both of Korklan's parents are schoolteachers. He has a younger brother Mike, who wrestles under the name Mike Sydal. He attended Parkway Central High School in St. Louis. In 2001, Korklan enrolled at the University of Missouri, studying marketing, as he was unsure whether he could earn a living from wrestling. He continued to wrestle, attending college three days a week, while wrestling mid-week and on weekends. He graduated with a bachelor's degree in 2005, and began working as a sales and marketing vice president for a small mailbox company in St. Louis, although he continued to wrestle. In wrestling *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **'Finishing moves' ***''Air Bourne'' (Shooting star press) **'Signature moves' ***Catapult followed by a corner dropkick ***Corkscrew plancha ***Diving double knee drop to a standing opponent's shoulders ***Enzuigiri ***Headscissors takedown ***Hurricanrana ***Roundhouse kick ***Standing moonsault ***Suicide dive ***Spinning savate kick **'Nicknames' ***'Air Bourne' ***'Evan "Air" Bourne' ***That Kid **'Entrance music' ***"Axeman" by Damian Wes, Lenny Charles and Sparky Buddha (June 10, 2008-July 23, 2009) ***"Born to Win"' '''by Mutiny Within' and Jim Johnston (July 27, 2009 – January 16, 2012) *** "Born to SOS" by Mutiny Within and Collie Buddz (September 5, 2011–October 3, 2011; Used while teaming with Kofi Kingston) *** "Boom" by Jim Johnston (October 7, 2011 – January 16, 2012; Used while teaming with Kofi Kingston) *Independent circuit' **'Finishing moves''' ***''Aftershock'' (Gory neckbreaker) ***''Cyclorama'' (Independent circuit) / Sydal Special (Dragon Gate) (Belly to belly moonsault slam) ***''Double Helix'' (Springboard corkscrew moonsault) ***''Here It Is Driver'' / Here We Go Driver (Pumphandle half nelson driver) ***''Shooting Sydal Press'' (Shooting star press) **'Signature moves' ***''Cannonball'' (Diving leg drop) ***Catapult followed by a corner dropkick ***Corkscrew plancha ***Cradle suplex ***Diving double knee drop to a standing opponent's shoulders ***Dragonrana ***Enzuigiri ***Hurricanrana, sometimes to an opponent seated on the top turnbuckle ***Inverted leg drop bulldog into a pin ***Shining wizard to a cornered opponent ***Springboard into either a 450° splash or a corkscrew senton ***Standing moonsault ***Suicide dive **'Tag teams and stables' ***Air Boom - with Kofi Kingston *** Air Devils - with Fast Eddie Vegas (ROH) ***Blood Generation (Dragon Gate) ***Generation Next (ROH) ***AJ Styles & Matt Sydal ***Matt Sydal & Christopher Daniels ***Sweet 'n' Sour Inc. ***Typhoon **'Managers' ***Daizee Haze (ROH) (2004-2005) ***Jade Chung (ROH) (2005) ***Larry Sweeney (ROH) (2007) ***Lizzy Valentine (WSX) (2006-2007) ***Allison Danger **'Theme music' ***"Clavicle" by Alkaline Trio (IWA MS, ROH) ***"Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins (FIP) ***"Dope Nose" by Weezer (IWA MS) ***"My Seventh Rib" by The Shins (ROH) Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' :*Open The Brave Gate Champion (1 time) *'IWA Mid-South' :*NWA Midwest X-Division Champion (2 time) :*IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Kofi Kingston :*Slammy Award for Best Finishing Maneuver (2008) Category:Wrestlers